legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2015
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. Certains des noms français ont été relevés sur les visuels des boîtes, mais dans le passé ce n'a pas toujours été le nom final retenu. Certains ajustements seront probablement nécessaires sur le wiki ultérieurement. '' '''2015' devrait voir l'introduction des thèmes Elves, Jurassic World, Princesse Sofia, Speed Champions ainsi que le retour des thèmes BIONICLE et Pirates. Les ensembles de briques ou les plaques précédemment vendues sous le thème Briques et plus devrait porter le logo Classic, appellation déjà couramment utilisée pour les ensembles exclusifs sans thème vendus dans les LEGO Stores et sur le LEGO Shop. Architecture Les ensembles Architecture prévus sont le 21022 Lincoln Memorial et 21023 Flatiron Building, deux monuments des États-Unis. BIONICLE center|thumb|Le Masque de la Création Le thème BIONICLE, discontinué en 2010, va faire son retour. L'annonce officielle a eu lieu le 19 septembre 2014 sur les réseaux sociaux : "It is told that there exists a mask that will grant its bearer unspeakable power. Made from raw magic and solid gold, it is an artifact crafted with absolute precision and timeless skill – it is known as the Mask of Creation. The anticipation is over – get ready for LEGO Bionicle" (Facebook LEGO) Depuis, des images de la conception du Masque de la Création ont été diffusés sur le Facebook LEGO BIONICLE. *70778 Protector of Jungle (6 - 12, 64 pièces) *70779 Protector of Stone (6 - 12, 66 pièces) *70780 Protector of Water (6 - 12, 65 pièces) *70781 Protector of Earth (6 - 12, 60 pièces) *70782 Protector of Ice (6 - 12, 62 pièces) *70783 Protector of Fire (6 - 12, 63 pièces) *70784 Lewa Master of Jungle (7 - 14, 85 pièces) *70785 Pohatu Master of Stone (7 - 14, 65 pièces) *70786 Gali Master of Water (7 - 14, 87 pièces) *70787 Tahu Master of Fire (8 - 14, 99 pièces) *70788 Kopaka Master of Ice (8 - 14, 98 pièces) *70789 Onua Master of Earth (8 - 14, 109 pièces) *70790 Skull Krata (8 - 14, 149 pièces) City Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Police, Démolition, Super véhicules et Pompiers. Police *60065 (ATV Patrol, avec 2 figurines) *60066 (Swamp Police Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) *60067 La poursuite en hélicoptère (Helicopter Pursuit, avec 3 figurines, 1 crocodile) *60068 (Crooks Hideout, avec 6 figurines, 1 chien) *60069 Le poste de police des marais (Swamp Police Station, avec 6 figurines, 1 chien, 1 crocodile, 1 serpent) *60071 (Police Hovercraft, avec 3 figurines) Démolition *60072 Ensemble de départ Démolition (Demolition Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) *60073 Le camion de service (Service Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60074 (Bulldozer, avec 2 figurines) *60075 (Excavator & Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60076 Le chantier de démolition (Demolition Site, avec 5 figurines) Super véhicules *60081 La camionnette dépanneuse (Pickup Tow Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60082 (Dune Buggy Trailer, avec 2 figurines) *60083 Le camion chasse-neige (Snowplow Truck, avec 1 figurine) *60084 Le transport de motos de course (Racing Bike Transporter, avec 2 figurines) *60085 Le 4x4 avec hors-bord (4x4 with Powerboat, avec 2 figurines) *60086 Ensemble de départ LEGO City (LEGO City Starter Set, avec 5 figurines) Pompiers *60088 Ensemble de départ Pompiers (Fire Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) Creator *31027 Blue Racer *31028 Sea Plane *31029 Cargo Heli *31030 Red Go-Kart *31031 Parrot *31032 Red Creatures *31033 Vehicle Transporter *31035 Beach Hut *31036 Toy and Grocery Shop DC Comics L'ensemble 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il devrait être rejoint par quatre autres ensembles. *76025 Green Lantern contre Sinestro (Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, avec Batman, Green Lantern et Sinestro) *76026 Gorilla Grodd en folie (Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas, avec Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd et le conducteur du camion) *76027 L'attaque des profondeurs de Black Manta (Black Manta Deep Sea Strike, avec Batman, Robin, Aquaman et Black Manta) *76028 L'invasion de Darkseid (Darkseid Invasion, avec Superman, Cyborg, Hawkman, Green Arrow et Darkseid) *76040 (Brainiac Attack, avec Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter et Brainiac) Disney Princesses *41060 La chambre royale de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Royal Bedroom, avec Aurore, 1 lapin) *41061 Le palais exotique de Jasmine (Jasmine's Exotic Palace, avec Jasmine, Rajah, 1 serpent) *41062 Le château de glace étincelant d'Elsa (Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle, avec Elsa, Anna, Olaf) *41063 Le palais sous la mer d'Ariel (Ariel's Undersea Palace, avec Ariel, Alana, Polochon, Sébastien, 1 dauphin) Ariel serait rejointe par d'autres princesses : Aurore qui existait déjà en format DUPLO, mais également sa sœur Alana, Jasmine d'Aladdin, Elsa et Anna de La Reine des Neiges. Sébastien, qui avait déjà une brique imprimée DUPLO à son effigie, a pour la première fois une forme de figurine et divers moules d'animaux créés pour le thème Friends sont également utilisés, comme l'année précédente. DUPLO Un nouveau sous-thème Disney, Princesse Sofia, ferait son apparition, tandis que le sous-thème Cars fait son retour et le sous-thème Disney Princesses continue. D'après les rumeurs, seraient également attendus : *10581 *10582 *10583 *10584 *10589 *10618 Elves *41071 Aira's Creative Workshop (1 mini-poupée, 1 oiseau, 7 - 12) *41072 Naida's Spa Secret (1 mini-poupée, 1 dauphin, 7 - 12) *41073 Naida's Epic Adventure Ship (2 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41074 Azari and the Magical Bakery (2 mini-poupées, 1 écureuil, 7 - 12) *41075 The Elves' Treetop Hideaway (3 mini-poupées, 7 - 12) *41076 Farran and the Crystal Hollow (1 mini-poupée, 1 chat, 5 - 12) Ce nouveau-thème utilise le format des mini-poupées. Friends *41085 (Animal Care Clinic, Mia, 1 chat, 1 chien) *41086 L'ambulance vétérinaire (Vet Ambulance, Emma, 1 hérisson) *41087 (Rabbit Mother With Babies, 3 lapins) *41088 (Puppy Training, 1 chien) *41089 (Foal Care Stable, 1 poulain) *41090 La piscine dans le jardin d'Olivia (Olivia's Garden Pool, Olivia, 1 tortue) *41091 (Mia's Sports Car, Mia) *41092 La pizzeria de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Pizzeria, Stéphanie) *41093 Le salon de coiffure de Heartlake City (Heartlake Hair Salon, Emma, Natasha) *41094 Le phare de Heartlake City (Heartlake Lighthouse, Stéphanie, Kate, 1 phoque) *41095 La maison d'Emma (Emma's House, Emma, ses parents Luis et Charlotte, 1 perroquet, 1 grenouille) *41097 La montgolfière de Heartleake City (Heartlake Hot Air Balloon, Andréa, Noah, 1 grenouille) Cette vague est donc centrée sur Heartlake City. Au moins quatre nouvelles mini-poupées sont susceptibles d'être introduites : les parents d'Emma Luis et Charlotte, une nouvelle fille Natasha et un nouveau garçon Noah (un nom déjà utilisé pour le professeur de karaté). Le seul nouveau moule d'animal recensé à l'heure actuelle est un bébé lapin, mais certains animaux vont apparaître dans de nouveaux coloris. D'après les visuels préliminaires, les sachets de Friends Animaux pourraient être transférés dans des boîtes rigides. La Grande Aventure LEGO L'ensemble 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Il devrait être rejoint par deux autres ensembles. *70817 L'attaque de Batman et Kitty super fâchée (Batman & Super Angry Kitty Attack, avec UniKitty, Batman, Squeletron et un Micro Manager) *70818 Le canapé à deux étages (Double-Decker Couch, avec Emmet, Vitruvius en fantôme, UniKitty, Benny, Président Business, la voiture d'Emmet et le canapé à impériale) *70819 La poursuite en voiture de Méchant Flic (Bad Cop Car Chase, avec Cool-Tag, Méchant Flic, deux robots Antigang, la voiture de Méchant Flic et une moto) Ideas Le 7 novembre 2014, il a été annoncé que les deux prochains ensembles produits seraient issus des projets LEGO Bird Project (qui incluait trois oiseaux différents) et The Big Band Theory (qui incluait sept minifigurines, un chien et un salon). Juniors *10677 (Beach Trip) *10679 La chasse au trésor des pirates (Pirate Treasure Hunt, avec 2 figurines et 1 requin) *10680 (Garbage Truck) *Fire Suitcase *Supermarket Suitcase Legends of Chima *70220 La moto Tigre de Strainor (Strainor's Saber Cycle, avec Worriz et Strainor) *70221 Le Phénix suprême de Flinx (Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix, avec Flinx et Voom Voom) *70222 Le véhicule-flamme de Tormak (Tormak's Shadow Blazer, avec Gorzan, Tormak et Sykor) *70223 Le robot à griffes d'Icebite (Icebite's Claw Driller, avec Razar, Bulkar, Icebite et Icepaw) *70224 Le commandement mobile Tigre (Tiger's Mobile Command, avec Eris, Tazar, Trakkar, Breezor, Sir Fangar et Sibress) *70225 (Cragger's Croc-Copter) *70226 (Mammoth Ice Base) *70227 (Bladvic's Bear Mech) *70229 La tribu Lion (Lion Tribe Pack) *70230 La tribu Ours des glaces (Ice Bear Tribe Pack) *70231 La tribu Crocodile (Crocodile Tribe Pack) *70232 La tribu Tigre à dents de sabre (Saber-tooth Tiger Tribe Pack) L'arc consacré aux Phénix et aux Chasseurs des glaces devrait continuer, avec l'introduction d'Ours des glaces. Les Ours et les Castors font également leur apparition. Aucun ensemble de Speedorz n'a été annoncé. Jurassic World L'acteur Chris Pratt a déclaré qu'il y aurait des ensembles Jurassic World et que son personnage, Owen, apparaîtrait dans l'un d'eux. Les autres rumeurs font état de cinq ensembles et même d'un jeu vidéo. Le 7 octobre 2014, Universal a confirmé son partenariat avec LEGO dans une conférence de presse. Les ensembles sortiraient au mois de mai 2015. Marvel Cinq ensembles pourraient être consacrés à Avengers: Age of Ultron et un autre à Ant-Man, deux films attendus pour 2015. *76029 *76030 *76031 *76032 *76038 *76041 Minifigures *71008 Série 13 *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) Mixels Trois ensembles de la série 4 ont été dévoilés au San Diego Comic-Con 2014, 41529 Nurp-Naut, 41532 Burnard et 41533 Globert. Comme l'année précédente, chaque tribu de Mixels est composée de trois membres. Ninjago *70745 L'écraseur Anacondrai (Anacondrai Crusher, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70746 L'attaque en hélicoptère Condrai (Condrai Copter Attack, 3 figurines dont un nouveau ninja) *70747 Le brise-rochers (Boulder Blaster, 3 figurines dont Cole) *70748 Le dragon Titane (Titanium Dragon, 3 figurines dont Zane) *70749 L'entrée du serpent (Enter the Serpent, 5 figurines dont Jay et Lloyd) *70750 (Ninja Mobile Base, 7 figurines dont Kai, Nya, Garmadon et Pythor, 8 - 14, 756 pièces) *70752 Le piège dans la jungle (Jungle Trap, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70753 Les chutes de lave (Lava Falls, 2 figurines dont Cole) *70754 (Electro Mech, 2 figurines dont Jay, 7 - 14) *70755 Le tout-terrain de la jungle (Jungle Raider, 2 figurines dont Lloyd) *70756 Le combat du dojo (Dojo Showdown, 4 figurines dont Kai) La tribu Anacondra, tribu de Pythor déclarée éteinte, serait mise en avant. Pirates Le nom du vaisseau pirate a fait l'objet d'un concours sur ReBrick. *70409 La défense de l'épave (Shipwreck Defense, avec 2 figurines, 1 poisson) *70410 L'avant-poste des soldats (Soldiers Outpost, avec 3 figurines, 1 calmar géant, 1 crabe, 1 poisson) *70411 (Treasure Island, avec 3 figurines, 1 crocodile, 1 perroquet, 5 - 12, 180 pièces) *70412 Le fort des soldats (Soldiers Fort, avec 5 figurines, 2 grenouilles) *70413 The Brick Bounty (avec 5 figurines, 1 requin scie, 1 rat) Speed Champions *75899 Ferrari F150 *75908 458 Italia GT2 *75909 McLaren P1 *75910 Porsche 918 Spyder *75911 McLaren Mercedes PitStop *75912 Porsche 911 GT Finishing Line *75913 F14 & Scuderia Ferrari Précédemment, il avait été suggéré que le thème s'appellerait Top Gear, comme l'émission télévisée, mais depuis un logo a été trouvé sur un site de vente portant le nom Speed Champions. Star Wars L'ensemble Rebels 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014 a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. Trois autres ensembles n'ont pas encore été montrés officiellement : *75072 ARC-170 Starfighter, un Microfighters La deuxième vague pourrait être consacrée à l'Épisode VII (The Force Awakens) actuellement en préparation. TECHNIC *42031 La nacelle élévatrice (Cherry Picker) *42032 La chargeuse à chenilles compacte (Compact Tracked Loader) *42033 (Record Breaker) *42034 Le quad (Quad Bike) *42035 Le camion de la mine (Mining Truck) *42036 La moto urbaine (Street Motorcycle) *42037 Le bolide tout-terrain (Formula Off-Roader) *42038 Le camion arctique (Arctic Truck) *42039 La voiture de course des 24 heures (24 Hours Race Car) *42041 Le camion de course (Race Truck) Ultra Agents *70166 L'infiltration de Spyclops (Spyclops Infiltration, avec un agent, Spyclops et 3 araignées) *70167 L'évasion d'Invizable avec l'or (Invizable Gold Getaway, avec un agent et Invizable) *70168 Le vol du diamant de Drillex (Drillex Diamond Job, avec l'Agent Curtis Verrou et Drillex) *70169 (4x4 Agent Patrol, avec 4 figurines dont Toxikita, 9 - 14, 475 pièces) *70170 UltraCoptère contre AntiMatter (UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter, l'Agent Solomon Étincelle, l'Agent Caila Phoenix, un autre agent et AntiMatter) en:2015 pl:2015 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2015